


Perdão!

by Lady_Oscar30



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar30/pseuds/Lady_Oscar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun, em uma oração, reflete sobre os seus sentimentos proibidos por seu irmão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdão!

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é beeem antiga. Acho que a escrevi em 2004, se não me engano. Só lembro que foi a minha última fanfic. Só voltei a escrever em julho do ano passado. Portanto, perdoem pelo texto simples e meloso. Foi a última vez que escrevi para o fandom de Saint Seiya. Depois as responsabilidades da vida me chamaram e tive que parar de escrever.   
> Bom, espero que gostem.   
> Beijinhos!

Perdoe-me, Senhor Deus!  
Perdoe-me por mostrar o que se esconde no mais profundo de minha alma. Por revelar o que nunca poderia ter vindo à tona, o que jamais poderia acontecer.  
Mas não tenho escolha.  
Não posso arrancar do meu peito o meu coração. Sim! Pois é ele o responsável pela minha desgraça e por minha perdição.  
Mas não posso evitar.  
Perdoe-me, Senhor Deus!  
Perdoe-me por trair minha honra, minha moral, minha família que não conheci, minha vergonha, minha deusa e a pureza da alma de meu irmão Ikki.  
Ikki!  
Melhor não dizer seu nome. Só aumentaria ainda mais a minha desgraça. Tornaria-me ainda mais sujo e indigno.  
Mas não posso evitar.  
Não posso deter a febre louca que toma conta do meu corpo e da minha mente toda vez que contemplo o brilho gracioso das estrelas de fênix no céu de Urânia e imagino seu rosto lindo e sorridente em cada uma delas.  
Não posso evitar!  
Não posso impedir o torpor que causa em minha mente o som mavioso de sua voz ou o toque macio e úmido de seus lábios em mim.  
Somos a mesma carne e o mesmo sangue. Somos o mesmo nome e a mesma tradição, Somos a mesma casa, a mesma família, o mesmo passado, o mesmo destino...  
... e o mesmo coração...  
...a mesma alma...  
Perdoe-me, Senhor Deus!  
Você diz que devemos sempre amar.  
Amar nosso próximo como a nós mesmos . Amar nossos familiares e até nossos inimigos. Amar sem distinção alguma.  
Mas eu amei demais!  
Amei mais do que devia.  
Amei tanto que traí o seu mandamento e sujei sua palavra.  
Amei meu irmão!  
Mas não é o amor fraternal, puro e sagrado, que brota no meu peito. Amo-o de maneira mais intensa, profunda. Um amor que nenhum irmão jamais deveria sentir pelo outro. Um amor impuro, pecaminoso...  
Mas não posso evitar!  
Sei que sou o pior dos pecadores. Entreguei-me a meu querido irmão Ikki. Sim! Eu, Shun, permiti que meu próprio irmão me tomasse. Somos totalmente um do outro agora.  
Um só coração!  
Por isso eu confesso a ti: Sou culpado!  
Culpado de amar além de todos os limites permitidos.  
Culpado de um amor que trai os deuses e escandaliza os homens.  
Culpado de um sentimento que me faz esquecer tudo, abandonar tudo e seguir em frente. Lutar pelo meu amor sem me importar com as circunstâncias, os mal-dizeres, o ódio e a incompreensão.  
Culpado que querer te sempre em meus braços o homem que tanto amo!  
Mas não consigo me arrepender!  
Porque segui o seu mandamento. Bem ou mal cumpri sua palavra e respeitei sua vontade.  
Eu amei!  
Com certeza morrerei afundado no meu pecado e serei eternamente desgraçado por este sentimento e minha ousadia.  
Mas ... na verdade ...  
... eu não pequei.  
Eu amei!  
Perdoe-me, Senhor Deus!


End file.
